To the IceCream Mobile!
by Illucida
Summary: It's hot, the AC is out, and the siren song of kiddy music is playing. Guys, it's time for ice-cream.


Notes: This is for the "Dog Days of Summer" Challenge over at the YJ challenges forum. Go check it out!

Standard Disclaimer(s) Apply

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, her warm rays heating Happy Harbor to a scorching 95 degrees. Gentle breezes were nowhere to be found, begging the question as to why anyone in their right mind would be outside any place that wasn't the beach.<p>

The answer was both tragic and simple.

The AC at the Cave was on the fritz.

"Why can't we take the zeta beam to Star City? Then we could at least have some fun instead of just being hot and miserable," Wally complained while fanning himself with his shirt.

"Batman doesn't want us out of reach in case he needs to give us an assignment. The villains have been quiet for too long," Robin replied, brushing sweat-slicked bangs from his face.

"Batman and his paranoia; the villains have been quiet because it's 90 freaking degrees out!"

"I don't think it's that bad," Superboy interjected.

"Well, of course not, Mr. Kryptonian! But think of poor Kaldur—he has to wear those baggy pants and that high-collared tank top!"

"Look, can we just hurry it up and get to the mall? They'll have AC there, so quit your whining already," Artemis delivered with an exasperated eye-roll. God, who knew boys could be such babies?

Wally stuck his tongue out at her, before perking up, "Do you hear that guys?"

"What? Do you mean that annoying kiddy music that's been playing for two blocks now?" Superboy asked.

"You heard it and didn't say anything?" Wally looked aghast.

"Why should I have," Superboy frowned, saying it more than asking.

"Because it means ice-cream, duh!" Wally then turned toward Robin, "Robin, to the Ice-Cream Mobile!" he shouted, already starting at a brisk jog for the source of the music.

"Ha-ha. You're such a riot," Robin's voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Should we follow him?" Megan asked, adjusting her yellow sun hat.

The Boy Wonder sighed, "Yeah."

Three-blocks later, six teenagers could be seen tearing down the street following a blindingly white ice-cream truck.

"Aren't these thing supposed to stop when they have customers?" Wally rhetorically asked.

"And they certainly shouldn't be going this fast. Superboy, take a look and see if anything weird is going on inside," Kaldur commanded.

Superboy nodded, gaze sharpening as he saw through the metal walls of the truck.

"The ice-cream man's been knocked out. Two thugs are at the wheel."

"Abducting an ice-cream truck? That is so wrong!" Wally declared, accelerating for the vehicle. Superboy likewise leapt into action, landing on top of the stolen truck.

Wally ran until he was fifty feet in front of the truck and then stopped. The thug at the wheel promptly slammed on his breaks, not wanting to add vehicular manslaughter to his rap sheet. Superboy then ripped the door off of the truck and pulled the criminals out, being sure to knock them out as they exited. In no time the two were deposited in front of the Happy Harbor Police Department, courtesy of one Kid Flash.

By the time he returned, the ice-cream man was waking up.

"Are you two insane? Anyone could have seen that!" Robin whispered furiously.

"Relax, this part of town is rarely busy and it's not like they could recognize Supey or me."

"It was still a risk. Batman will be furious when he learns of it," Kaldur frowned.

"If."

"What?" Kaldur was taken aback.

"If he learns about it. He's all the way in Gotham. It's not like Happy Harbor has surveillance cameras," Wally laughed, "Now, how about some ice-cream? We'll take six drum-sticks, please!"

The ice-cream man blinked groggily, before shaking his head and getting to work.

* * *

><p>EXTRA:<p>

"If," Robin muttered, "you just had to say if."

"You're acting like I'm the only one who did anything! Supey is just as much to blame."

"Yeah, but if we had come clean like Kaldur wanted, we wouldn't have to wash the entire Bat-fleet!"


End file.
